Justin Mills
Preacher Justin Mills (born Gordon Borell) was a suspect of a series of killings, and later an attempted murderer and unknowing accomplice. He appeared in Season Nine of Criminal Minds. Involvement Season Nine "Angels" Upon hearing of the third murder committed by the Deputies, Mills (unaware at the time of who is committing the murders) decides to insert himself into the investigation in order to find out if the authorities would be able to trace his secret past. He approaches the BAU inside the police station, offering them important information about the first victim, Lucas Wagner, whom he reveals to be a male prostitute. As he leaves the station, Mills spots Carrie Lawson, the sister of the latest victim, Abigail Jones. He offers her condolences and a place to stay in his church. The following morning, another one of his prostitutes, Belinda Clark, rushes into his church while he is consoling Carrie, exclaiming that "they" were coming to get her; Abigail Jones had stated the same words before her death. Mills promises Belinda sanctuary and declares that he will ask for more details from the authorities. However, he instead goes into Joe's Bar and attacks Dinah Stidham in her office, furiously demanding answers about who is attacking his prostitutes, even threatening her life. She tells him about any potential suspects, including a drug addict named Travis Henson, who once cut a prostitute on the back. Believing that he could be the one behind the killings, Mills confronts Travis at a crack house, attacking him and holding him at knifepoint. When Travis denies any involvement, Mills tells him to make sure that the real perpetrator shows himself before leaving. While driving down a road, all the while sniffing some cocaine, he receives a call from Travis, who tells him that he found the killer and that they will meet at a Spanish bar. However, it is a ruse from Owen McGregor, who murders Travis, while other Deputies kill Belinda Clark and another prostitute named Jesse Moore (who also worked for Mills); all three of the bodies are left at the bar for Mills to find. Simultaneously, the BAU find out about his secret businesses, but discern that he is being framed after finding out about his attack on the Canadian prostitute. The following night, Mills arrives at the bar, still sniffing cocaine, and he stumbles upon the bodies, as well as a MAC-10 machine pistol, an M1911A1 semiautomatic pistol, and several magazines lying on a table. He then receives a call from McGregor, who taunts him and tells him that police are on their way. Mills tries to remind him of their deal, but then McGregor tells him that the deal has changed, that the police are on their way to the bar, and then wishes him good luck before hanging up, just as Mills notices police cars drive up in the parking lot, having been alerted to his position by Deputy Vicky Lorenzana. Left with no other alternative, Mills equips himself with the guns and prepares to fire at the BAU and the Deputies when McGregor shoots and wounds Sheriff Coleman, forcing the Deputies to fire at Mills. In response, he fires repeatedly in a fan-like motion at Spencer Reid, Alex Blake, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Sheriff Coleman, and several Deputies. A Deputy is hit by the gunfire, which is then quickly followed by Reid, who is shot in the neck when he tries to push Blake out of the way of the bullets. McGregor takes advantage of the shootout to then finish off Peter Coleman. Mills then fires at Morgan, JJ, Deputy Marty Bennett, and two other Deputies when they try to move in on the bar; one of the Deputies is hit. When Morgan and JJ successfully breach the bar, they find Mills trying to flee. He spots them and quickly shoots at them with the MAC-10, hitting Morgan twice, seconds before the episode abruptly ends. "Demons" Mills briefly reappeared briefly in the episode, directly where "Angels" left off. It was revealed that the bullets that struck Morgan hit his bulletproof vest, protecting him. After exchanging gunfire with JJ, he flees the bar through the back, all the while taking shots from her and Morgan. He is then pursued by the two throughout the nearby neighborhood. Eventually, the two agents corner him in an abandoned building, where Mills continues firing at them, grazing Morgan in the arm. Morgan fires back, shooting Mills repeatedly in the head and chest, killing him as he continues firing the MAC-10 wildly. Enemies *Owen McGregor *Derek Morgan *Jennifer Jareau *Alex Blake *Spencer Reid *David Rossi *Marty Bennett *Dinah Stidham *Travis Henson *Vicky Lorenzana *Peter Coleman *FBI *Sherrif's Deputy Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Criminal Category:Criminal Minds Category:Criminal Minds S9 Category:Psychos Category:Deceased Category:Priests Category:Pimps